Different But Same
by Cara Camellia
Summary: Kau mungkin bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, Merihim, tapi dia tak akan ingat denganmu, kecuali kau melakukan sesuatu yang memicu ingatannya" ucap Demous "kau yakin?" Sebastian mengiyakan, Ia hanya ingin bertemu Cielle..... Fem!Ciel x Sebastian
1. The End is The New Beggining

Nama gue Carmilla Gottschalk, gue tau fic ini ngotot maksa ajaib de el el blab la yada yada eniwei met baca sebelum ide gue ilang.

Disclaimer:

Aku pengen hak cipta kuroshitsujiiii supaya sebastian jadi suami gue!!!! Trus ciel jadi adek gue gituuhh......ah gak lah kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso....YANAAAAA BIKIN KEK CERITA TAMBAHAN SEBASTIAN/CIEL!!!! GYAAAA

Featuring Fem!Ciel. eniwei sori kalo gombal dan kosa katanya dikit. Soale aku masih 12 thn

* * *

1. The End is The New Beginning

Iblis, tidak diperbolehkan untuk mencintai manusia. Dia menoleh ke nonanya yang sedang tertawa bersama teman – temannya itu. Iblis, juga seharusnya tidak memiliki perasaan. Tapi kenapa Ia selalu mencintai gadis itu?

"Sebastian, Sebastian!" panggil anak cewek yang mungil itu, Ia menjetikkan jarinya di udara, tepatnya di depan mata merah kecoklatan Sebastian itu. Butler iblis itu terbangun dari lamunannya. "I-Iya, ada apa nona?" tanyanya dengan suara yang masih terkejut. Cielle, anak tersebut menghela napas. "Ada apa Sebastian? Ayolah….kau kan bisa cerita padaku…" Cielle, berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sebastian.

Sebenarnya Cielle merasa sedih kalau Sebastian mulai melamun. Karena sepertinya Sebastian itu sedih. Cielle sendiri sebenarnya mencintai Sebastian, tapi ia takut-takut. Ia tahu betul kalau Sebastian itu iblis. Ia tidak mungkin punya perasaan. Well, itulah yang ada di pikiran Cielle, tapi kenyataanya?

Keduanya saling mencintai.

"Tidak...saya tidak apa-apa nona— " sebelum si butler bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, Cielle sudah mencium lembut pipinya. "Kau bohong, aku sudah 3 tahun bersamamu, memangnya aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau sedang sedih?" kata Cielle sedikit malu-malu. Sebastian mengusap- usap rambut si nona muda yang egois tapi manis ini. "Cielle, saya tidak apa-apa, Anda tidak usah khawatir dengan saya" Ujarnya seraya mencium lembut bibir Cielle. Cielle hanya bisa pasrah dan memeluk Sebastian "Kau ini....dasar" Cielle hanya bisa tersenyum lembut padanya. Tanpa sadar, Ia tertidur di pangkuan sang iblis itu.

Sebastian mendengar suara dari ruangan Cielle. Di dalam, Cielle sedang menyanyi diiringi pianonya. Lagu lembut yang sangat cocok dengan suara Cielle yang merdu dan ber-oktav tinggi. Nyanyian yang mampu membius seseorang, bahkan iblis sepertinya.

Ia dan Cielle tahu betul, kalau sebentar lagi keduanya tak bisa menikmati hari-hari indah tersebut seperti biasa....

~ K U R O S H I T S U J I~

"Jadi, disini tempatnya?" tanya Cielle dengan suara agak gemetaran. Sebenarnya ia ketakutan. "Betul, nona" mata biru Cielle mulai berkaca-kaca. "A-Apakah ini akan menyakitkan?" tanyanya ketakutan. Sebastian hanya memeluknya dari belakang "Tenang sajalah, Saya akan membuat ini terasa tidak sakit sama sekali" Mendengar itu, si Phantomhive muda menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak mau" katanya keras kepala "Buat ini sebisa mungkin....sangat menyakitkan"

Sebastian selalu dibuat kaget dengan nona muda yang cantik itu. Ia menghela napas, Cielle duduk di kursi panjang berwarna putih melepas sarung tangan putihnya, mengungkap tanda 'kontrak' yang terukir di punggun tangannya. Perlahan-lahan, Sebastian melepas penutup mata Cielle. Mata Cielle yang warnanya tidak serasi, kanan berwarna ungu dengan simbol 'kontrak', dan kiri berwarna biru langit yang manis."Sebastian" gumamnya gemetaran "Ayo, aku sudah siap" ujarnya sok berani. Sebastian mendekati wajah nona mudanya, mengusap bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda kepucatan. "Selamat tinggal, Cintaku" bisik Sebastian dengan nada sedih. Ia mencium lembut Cielle, menghisap jiwanya. Semakin lama, mata Cielle menatap dengan kosong. Tangannya yang memegang erat jaket Sebastian semakin lama melemah...

Hingga cengkraman itu hilang, matanya terbuka dengan tatapan yang buram

"Sebastian...aku...sangat....men...cin..ta..i...mu.." ujarnya terbata-bata, lalu hanya sedetik, Ia meninggal di pelukan Sebastian. Gumpalan putih di dekat bibir Sebastian, adalah jiwa sang gadis tersebut. Ia tak sanggup menelannya, maka Ia menyimpannya di sebuah botol kecil.

~ K U R O S H I T S U J I~

"Wah, wah, akhirnya kau kembali juga......" ujar wanita berambut keriting tersebut. "Merihim, Eh maaf, kau masih ingin dipanggil Sebastian ya" ujar wanita tersebut dengan nada menyebalkan. "Lilith" panggil lelaki berjubah hitam itu. "Wah, Jiwa yang bagus sekali...kenapa tidak cepat kau makan, hmm?" Sebastian merenggut, sebuah alasan yang bodoh. "Oh, rupanya kau mencintai pemilik jiwa itu ya? Sampai tak bisa menelannya" Lilith berjalan mendekati Sebastian, "kau tahu, kau bisa bertemu dengan pemilik jiwa tersebut...asalkan kau mau membayar ongkosnya" bisik Lilith, "Pergilah, temui Semiazas. Ia pasti akan membantumu.....dengan harga yang mahal." Lilith pun berjalan menjauh darinya "Yah, secara wanita itu rakus banget, Harap maklum Meri—Sebastian"

Mata merah Sebastian melirik ke botol kecil itu. Di dalam, jiwa Cielle itu bersinar terang, sesekali di bayang-bayangi oleh sekelebat bayangan hitam. "Cielle, tunggulah" bisiknya "Kita pasti akan bisa bertemu lagi..."

~ K U R O S H I T S U J I~

"Hah? Merihim? Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya wanita dengan tanduk 4 dan bermahkota itu. "Aku dengar dari Lilith, kau dapat membantuku....tentang ini" Sebastian melambai-lambaikan jiwa Cielle di depan matanya "Wah wah, manisnya.....Jiwa yang dipenuhi keserakahan, keegoisan dan ketakutan...." ujar Demous, nama iblis tersebut. "Kau....Ingin bertemu dengan pemilik jiwa ini ya?" ucapnya dengan nada menyebalkan, Sebastian hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah" ucap Demous, tiba-tiba berada di belakang Sebastian "Dengan harga yang mahal, kau yakin, Merihim?" Sebastian membalikkan badannya "Tentu saja, aku _yakin _sekali" Demous menatapnya dalam-dalam. Mata kuningnya bersinar keemasana. Suaranya yang tinggi itu berubah dalam sekejap

"_Merihim,kau akan hidup sebagai manusia di dunia sana, dengan imbalan anak ini akan tetap hidup dalam wujud yang sama, tapi anak ini tak akan dapat mengingat siapa kau dan apa kau ini sebenarnya. Kau akan hidup abadi di sana, begitu juga dengan anak ini kecuali kau dapat membuat dia teringat padamu. Tapi, hanya untuk membuat dia ingat tentang kau akan sangat sulit. Sanggupkah kau?"_

Sebastian, tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengiyakan. Demous menyentuh kaca berwarna tersebut, cahaya putih dari dalam kacanya. Jiwa Cielle pun terhisap ke dalam, begitu juga dengan Sebastian dan Demous.

* * *

Gue tau ini fan fic maksa banget, gue tau ini cerita gombal. Gue tau ini cerita jelek banget gue tau ini.....*disumpel sapu tangan

Idiiihhh ga sudi !!! please R n R yak


	2. They Meet Again

Hai semua, Carmilla lagi disini. Aku tau cerita yang kemaren itu jeleeeekkk banget. Atau terlalu maksa, tapi mohon dimaafkan, saya ini pemula. Eniwei, ini sudah chapter 2, awalnya saya mau buat cerita ini SUPER SEDIH, alias gak bakalan ada cara untuk Cielle inget lagi sama Sebby, tapi terlaluuuu kasihaaaaaannnn….. ;( jadi saya buat begini. Selamat menikmati !

DISCLAIMER:

Gue : Kak Yana, boleh gak kado ulang tahunku tahun ini hak cipta Kuroshitsuji? Supaya nanti aku buat Sebastian ama Ciel yaoi-an mulu….

Yana:……GAK

Gue: Kak Yana, Kak Yana, ada kalimat terakhir gak? *ambil bazooka, boom

Iye iye, Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso (KAGAAAAAAA)

Summary:

"Cielle yang kukenal dulu adalah gadis yang tidak mau dimanjakan dan bukan tipe orang yang akan merendahkan diri, kemana gadis yang kukenal itu?!" ujar Sebastian penuh kemarahan, Demous, si wanita iblis ini hanya terkikik pelan, "Yah, asal kau bisa memicu lagi ingatannya, tak masalah…."

* * *

"Lord Michaelis! Saya mohon, jangan keluar di saat cuaca dingin begini! Lord Michaelis!" panggil salah satu pelayan di rumah itu, Fred Meraktis. "Biarkan saja Fred, mungkin ia ingin keluar, bernostalgia mungkin….." ujar si butler wanita, Evelyn Leckie. "Tapi, Evelyn—" Sebelum si pelayan selesai bicara, Evelyn mengacungkan pedang pendeknya "Apa yang baru saja saya bilang?" si pelayan speechless, dia berjalan mundur lalu berlari masuk ke dalam kandang kuda. "Dasar, merepotkan saja….ya kan, Merihim?" Kata Evelyn, seraya menatap Sebastian dengan matanya yang berwarna keemasan, Sebastian tidak menjawab "Oh ayolah….kau masih menghormati manusia?" Sebastian berhenti berjalan, berputar dan menatap si Evelyn "Demous, aku tidak menghormati manusia, kurasa kau sudah tahu itu" ujarnya dengan nada marah, si butler ini masih sempat-sempatnya tertawa "Oh ya? Bukannya kau masih menghormati 'gadis' itu?" pancing Demous, "Kau pasti masih menganggap dia sebagai nona muda-mu" Sebastian tidak menghiraukan lagi si butler yang aslinya berwujud setan wanita bertanduk empat dan bermahkota itu. "Diam saja kau, Evelyn Leckie" Sebastian mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Evelyn ke salju yang turun satu per satu ke tanah.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Salju ya, aku merindukannya" bisik Cielle, menatap keluar. "Rasanya baru kemarin, aku bermain-main di tengah salju yang dingin ini…" mata birunya melihat keluar dengan pandangan sayu. Sebastian memeluknya dari belakang, membelai kapalanya dengan lembut "Apakah anda pernah merasa kesepian?" tanyanya sopan, Cielle menggeleng pelan "Dulu, iya. Sekarang, aku tidak akan pernah kesepian lagi"_

_Tidak akan pernah….._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Permisi!" panggil seorang bocah yang sekarang sedang berlari ke arah Sebastian "Maukah….anda membeli boneka gagak ini?" dari nada bicaranya, kau tahu bahwa gadis itu kedinginan. Sebastian menoleh ke anak itu, terpana.

Warna mata yang tidak serasi….

Bibirnya yang anggun, berwarna merah muda….

Rambutnya bagaikan benang berwarna hitam kebiruan….

Sosok gadis yang Ia cari-cari selama ini ada di depan matanya. Cielle. Sebastian berjalan mendekati anak itu, berlutut agar bisa melihat wajahnya. "Halo" sapanya lembut, mengusap-usap wajah Cielle yang putih bagaikan kertas. "Siapa namamu?" gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya "Namaku Cielle, orang-orang di panti asuhan memanggilku begitu, katanya aku seperti malaikat dari surga" jawabnya bangga, Sebastian malah senyum-senyum sendiri ketika mendengar jawabannya _' Jadi seperti inikah nonaku sebelum bertemu denganku? Manis sekali….' _"Mengapa kau membuat boneka gagak? Belum tentu ada yang mau membelinya lho…" Cielle menggeleng kuat-kuat, Sebastian memang sering dibuat terkejut dengan jawaban anak kecil ini "Burung gagak itu…agak menenangkan hatiku….makanya, aku membuat boneka ini terus menerus, meskipun ditertawain teman-temanku aku tak peduli. Burung gagak itu _benar-benar baik_ menurutku." Sesuai dugaan, Sebastian terkejut mendengar jawaban tersebut.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hah, dasar, burung gagak, imejmu itu tak pernah bisa berubah ya" ujar Cielle ketus, mendengus dan membalikkan badannya "Memangnya kenapa, nona muda?" tanya Sebastian memancing Cielle untuk marah. Tidak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan "Heh, tidak juga sih, imejmu itu menenangkan hatiku…." Cielle tersenyum tulus, mencium Sebastian dengan lembut. _

_Caranya untuk peduli denganku sangat membuatku bahagia….._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nah Cielle" ujar Sebastian seraya mengusap lembut pipinya, "Aku mau membeli semua boneka gagakmu" Cielle speechless, kaget dan bingung di saat yang bersamaan "Ta-tapi—" Sebelum dia selesai bicara, Sebastian mengambil keranjangnya yang berisi boneka gagak tersebut, memberikannya 500 poundsterling "Ta-tapi ! I-Ini terlalu banyak…." Sebastian menggeleng, meletakkan telunjuknya di ujung bibir Cielle "Tidak apa-apa, gadis cilik yang manis sepertimu pantas mendapatkannya" ujar Sebastian memakaikan scarf coklat kemerahannya di leher Cielle "Ambillah, kau pasti kedinginan kan?" Sekarang giliran Cielle dibuat speechless oleh Sebastian, Ia tertawa kecil melihat wajah Cielle '_Seandainya kau tahu aku siapa, pasti kau sudah menamparku, ya kan, nona muda?' _"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ya, Cielle-ku yang manis" kata Sebastian seraya mencium keningnya. Ia dan Evelyn berjalan menjauh. Cielle? Well, Ia masih bengong di situ.

~K U R O S H I T S U J I~

"Demous!" panggil Sebastian penuh amarah, si butler cewek itu malah sempat sempatnya menggigiti tikus yang lewat. "Hei! Dengarkan aku!" Cewek itu melihatnya kesal "Apa sih?" Sebastian menarik kerah bajunya, Demous tidak bereaksi sedikit pun "Kau….katanya dia akan tetap sama! Cielle yang kukenal dulu adalah gadis yang tidak mau dimanjakan dan bukan tipe orang yang akan merendahkan diri, kemana gadis yang kukenal itu?!" ujar Sebastian penuh kemarahan, Demous, si wanita iblis ini hanya terkikik pelan, "Yah, asal kau bisa memicu lagi ingatannya, tak masalah…." Dia meloncat ke belakang Sebastian "Hmph, maukah kau mengulang kembali malam itu? Malam dimana dia kehilangan segalanya…."

Sebastian membalikkan badannya terkejut, Ia tidak mau melakukan hal tersebut, tapi Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Cielle yang ingat tentang dirinya.

Tiada waktu untuk memilih…..

Sebastian pasrah, mengangguk lemah "Baiklah, akan kulakukan"

Demous tersenyum jahat, "Kalau begitu, akan kupanggilkan Lilith, kita akan mengacau malam ini" ujarnya seraya meloncat ke langit, hilang di angkasa bagaikan burung. Sebastian menengadah, memperhatikan butlernya yang menghilang dengan cepat itu. Ia melihat ke keranjang yang dipenuhi burung gagak itu, "Maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi….Cielle, kesayanganku"

* * *

Oke, maksa? Tau gue

Gombal? Apalagi, gue tau banget itu

Geblek? Apalagi

Apalagi!!!! Gue ini tidak diberkati untul menulis cerita tau ga sih!!!

*nangis bagaikan anak sakaw (emg anak sakaw bisa nangis…)

Read.....and......Review...... If....Not....I'll......Kill.....You!!!


	3. The Night She Lost Everything

Hello lagi….kemajuan banget ya fan fic ini gak gue tinggalin….haahhaha, gini deh kalo lagi rajin, apalagi libur satu minggu. Kali ini sebenarnya gue bingung mau nulis apeee….mana nulisnya endap2 lagi, REPOOOOT.

Disclaimer:

Kaloooooo aja Kuroshitsuji punya gue, gue udah tiap hari bikin Sebastian rape Ciel mulu. Tapi sayangnya Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Yanaaaaaaaaaaa kenapa Kuroshitsuji gak dibuat yaoi aja sih?! Keren tauuukkkkk!!!

Summary:

"Kenapa…..padahal aku tidak mencuri uang itu….tuan itu memberikannya padaku…." Bisiknya perlahan, air mata mulai menetes dari matanya. "Untuk apa aku tinggal disini, di tempat orang tidak akan memberikan aku makanan….Mati saja kalian!!" ujarnya penuh amarah

Dan, itu pun terjadi……

* * *

"_Cielle" panggilnya__ seraya tersenyum lembut, Cielle menoleh bingung. Jarang sekali Sebastian memanggilnya seperti itu. "Ada apa?" Sebastian menaruh sebuah nampan di meja Cielle, sebuah kue ulang tahun yang terlihat lezat sekali "Selamat ulang tahun ya, Cielle" Gadis itu melongo, speechless. Bahkan dia saja tidak ingat dengan ulang tahunnya. "Te-terimakasih…." Ujarnya terbata-bata, terharu. Sebastiantidak menjawab melainkan hanya menciumnya lembut, "Apakah itu termasuk hadiahnya?" tanya Cielle, Sebastian mengangguk "tentu saja, Cielle-ku yang manis"_

_Senyumannya yang jarang untuk dilihat, caranya tertawa yang manis, sungguh menghentikan waktu……_

_ She Lost Everything_

"Lilith…Lilith!" panggil Demous, berulang-ulang tapi si iblis ini tetap saja tertidur. "Lilith! Budeg ya?!" teriaknya tepat di kuping Lilith, si wanita iblis ini terbangun, cemberut "Apaan sih? Kupinku pengang deh jadinya…." Protesnya dongkol, Demous tersenyum licik "Aku ada berita baik lho…" desisnya menggoda, Lilith menatapnya bingung "Aku dan Merihim akan mengacau hari ini…..mau ikutan?" Lilith langsung mengangguk "Sudah lama aku tidak makan….bolehlah…."

~K U R O S H I T S U J I~

"Hmph, Cielle, pulang juga kau." Baru saja Madame Rose mau menghinanya, Ia melihat Cielle mengenggam uang yang banyak. "Ikut aku" Tidak pakai basa-basi Madame Rose langsung menyeret Cielle ke ruangannya yang penuh barang glamourus itu. "Kau mencurinya ya?!" tanyanya marah, menampar Cielle "Ti-tidak..a-aku—" belum sempat membela diri, Madame Rose sudah melayangkan tamparan lain ke pipi Cielle "Jadi anak jangan nakal! Berapa kali kubilang jangan mencuri hah?!" lagi-lagi Madame Rose menamparnya, pengurus asuhan yang satu itu memang ringan tangan. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan makan malam!" Madame Rose menyeretnya ke kamar Cielle, menguncinya dari luar. Kuncinya sih, dibiarkan di pintu.

"Kenapa…..padahal aku tidak mencuri uang itu….tuan itu memberikannya padaku…." Bisiknya perlahan, air mata mulai menetes dari matanya. "Untuk apa aku tinggal disini, di tempat orang tidak akan memberikan aku makanan….Mati saja kalian!!" ujarnya penuh amarah

Dan, itu pun terjadi……

~K U R O S H I T S U J I~

Tidak ada yang mendengar langkah kakinya, tidak ada yang melihat bayangannya sedikit pun. Para iblis itu berloncatan dari atap ke atap lain. Hingga sampai ke tujuan mereka, panti asuhan tempat Cielle tinggal. "Disini, Merihim" bisik Lilith pelan, mereka pun masuk ke dalam melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar. "H-hei! Darimana kalian masuk!? Pencuri ya?!" Teriak Madame Rose, mengambil sebuah tatakan lilin "Dasar, tidak ada yang bisa dicuri disini!!" Ujarnya seraya melempar tatakan lilin tersebut yang diarahkan ke Sebastian, Ia berhasil menghindar. "Maaf ya, Madame" ujarnya mendekati Madame Rose "Saya disini, hanya untuk mengambil kembali majikan kecil saya" desisnya dengan nada jahat, Madame Rose pun sukses dibunuh olehnya. Lilith dan Demous sibuk menghisapi jiwa anak-anak kecil. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada seorang anak cewek yang mengawasi mereka, bukan, bukan Cielle. Ann. Dia berteriak, berlari ke kamar Cielle.

"Cielle! Cielle! Banguun!" jeritnya ketakutan, Cielle terbangun, terkantuk-kantuk tentunya "A-Ann? Ada apa?" Cielle terkejut melihat gadis yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya menangis. "Ke-Kenapa sih?" Cielle berjalan keluar, tepat disaat itu, Ia melihat Lilith yang hendak menghisap jiwanya. "JANGAN! LILITH!! GADIS ITU MILIK MERIHIM!" teriak Demous marah, Lilith membeku di tempat, memutar badannya "Gadis cilik, tenang-tenang saja disitu" katanya dengan nada jahat, "Merihim, nih, incaranmu" ujar Lilith, mengangkat Cielle dengan mudahnya, memberikannya ke Sebastian. Cielle meronta-ronta di pelukan Sebastian "Hei! Lepaskan aku!" Sebastian tidak menghiraukannya, melihat masuk kedalam kamar Cielle. Ann masih membeku di ujung kamar Cielle. Menangis ketakutan

"Ann!!! Jangan! Jangan kesini!!" teriak Cielle, berusaha turun dari pelukan Sebastian. "Kak Cielle….siapa orang itu?" tanyanya takut, Cielle menoleh ke orang yang menggendongnya, terpana. "Tu-Tuan? Kenapa kesini?" suaranya berubah lembut, kaget dan takut disaat yang sama "Sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahuinya…._Young Mistress_" Cielle terkejut dengan panggilan tersebut. Ketika ia baru akan bertanya, Ann sudah mati ditusuk pisau oleh Demous. Cielle terbelalak, Ia menjerit ketakutan "Ann! Ann! Tidak! Dia…Dia tidak boleh mati!! Ann!!!" Cielle menutup matanya, menangis ketakutan "Tolong! Siapapun…Ayah…Ibu…Tuhan…siapa saja…." Tepat disaat itu, sedikit demi sedikit dirinya kembali. "Tuhan….kenapa Dia tidak membantuku…Tuhan itu tidak ada!!" jeritnya. Demous dan Lilith tersenyum licik melihatnya "Benar –benar seorang lady yang pintar majikanmu ini, Merihim"

~K U R O S H I T S U J I~

Keesokan harinya….

"…"

"….."

"….Ya, tujuh hari, dia akan teringat denganmu lagi setelah tujuh hari, tepat jam tujuh malam, lewat tujuh menit dan tujuh detik. Segalanya angka keberuntungan. Ia akan diberkati dengan keberuntungan" ujar Demous

"Terima kasih untuk bantuannya Demous" ujar Sebastian, mengusap rambut Cielle. "Tidak apa-apa, aku dan Lilith juga berterima kasih, karena bisa menuntaskan kelaparan, hihi"ujarnya seraya tertawa jahat. "Nah, sekarang aku harus bertugas lagi. Selamat tinggal Merihim, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi….mungkin" ujarnya seraya terbang ke langit dan menghilang.

~K U R O S H I T S U J I~

"Selamat pagi, Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sebastian, mengecup pipinya lembut. "Eh? Ah baik-baik saja...." Dia mengambil teh yang sudah disiapkan Sebastian, meminumnya perlahan. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan kejadian semalam. Kulitnya pucat, seputih kertas. "T-tuan…semalam itu kenapa?" tanyanya takut, Sebastian tidak menjawab, melainkan menyodorkan koran hari ini.

_**PANTI ASUHAN TERBAKAR! TIDAK ADA**__** YANG SELAMAT**_

"A-apa ini?!" matanya menunjukann rasa ketakutan. "A-aku kan….Ann! Ann!" desisnya ketakutan. Ia meringis pelan. "Ssh…tenanglah…" Sebastian memeluknya, sesekali mengusap lembut kepalanya."Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan sekarang…." Cielle melihat sekeliling, sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai ingat dengan ruangan ini. Tapi masih belum tahu jati dirinya. Ia tau dulu sekali ia pernah tidur di ruangan ini….tapi kapan? Dan mengapa? Ini bukan rumahnya kan?

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sebastian, Cielle mengangguk lemah "Ann…meninggal ya?" Sebastian mengangguk, "Kalau mau, kita bisa mengunjungi tempat itu" Cielle terkejut, sering sekali ia dibuat speechless oleh lelaki ini. "Su-Sungguh? Kalau begitu aku mau!" Sebastian tersenyum, matanya yang merah kecoklatan bertemu mata Cielle yang sama sekali tidak serasi. "Mau? Tapi kau kemungkinan besar akan ketakutan….secara akan ada banyak mayat bergelimpangan…" Cielle menggeleng kuat –kuat "Tidak mau! Aku ingin ke tempat itu! Sekarang juga!" keras kepalanya mulai kembali, Sebastian menghela napas, menggendongnya. "Pegang yang kuat, kalau tidak mau jatuh" Cielle memasang muka bingung, meskipun begitu dia nurut-nurut saja. Setelah mencengkram coat Sebastian, barulah dia tahu kenapa dia disuruh pegang yang kuat,

Soalnya Sebastian meloncat dari atap ke atap lain

Cielle no comment selama perjalanan. Sebenarnya sih, dia mau teriak tapi takut.

~K U R O S H I T S U J I~

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sebastian iseng, Cielle ngos-ngosan. Rupanya dia benar –benar takut. "T-Tidak kusangka kau bisa melakukan itu…." Ujar Cielle terbata-bata, masih shock. Ketika ia mendongak, inilah yang membuatnya benar –benar takut. Panti asuhan itu terbakar tidak ada sisa, semuanya rata dengan tanah. Cielle jalan mendekat, diikuti oleh Sebastian. Dia melihat ke bawah, sebuah kalung dengan mata kalung berbentuk salju. "Kalungku" bisiknya. matanya berkaca-kaca, dia memeluk kalung itu, setengah menangis. "Aku….harus…melupakan ini!!" jeritnya sedih, melempar jauh kalung itu. Sebastian jadi teringat saat Cielle berusaha membuang cincin keluarga Phantomhive

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Ci-Cielle! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ujar Christopher, tunangan nona muda. "I-itu kan cincin keluarga Phantomhive! Kenapa kau buang?!" Cielle hanya tertawa licik, menatapnya dengan matanya yang berwarna biru tua. "Kenapa? Tanpa barang itupun…..akulah kepala keluarga Phantomhive. Cielle Phantomhive" _

"_Anda hanya berpura-pura tegar di depan Tuan Christopher" ujar Sebastian dengan suara pelan, memegang tangan dimana majikannya biasa memakai cincin itu. Ia meluncurkan tangannya yang bersarung tangan putih, memunculkan cincin dengan batu biru. "K-kau!" Sebastian tersenyum, meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Cielle "Apa jadinya kalau butler keluarga Phantomhive tidak bisa melakukan hal ini?" Cielle speechless, dongkol. "Sebastian" panggilnya lemah "Tetaplah disisiku sampai aku tertidur" bisiknya hampir tidak terdengar. "Tentu saja, saya akan terus ada di sisi nona sampai kapan pun" ujarnya seraya mencium lembut pipi Cielle. _

_Ke ujung neraka sekali pun, saya akan terus ada di sisi nona….__**  
**_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Berapa kali aku bertanya ke kalung ini….berapa kali kalung ini menyaksikan kematian pemilik sebelumnya….Kakek dan nenekku …..Ayah dan Ibuku….lalu, …Ingin sekali aku memakainya, tapi pasti kalung itu akan ada saat aku mati nanti. Lebih baik kalung itu tidak pernah ada lagi…." Ujarnya ketakutan, Sebastian mendekat, mengambil tangannya. Kembali terulang, kalung itu muncul di tangan Cielle. _Déja vu, _Cielle tahu betul bahwa sesuatu yang seperti ini pernah terjadi. Dulu sekali tapi kapan? Kenapa dia tak mampu mengingat apapun? "T-Tuan! Ba-Bagaimana ini....." Sebastian tersenyum lici,, senyuman yang sama pernah dilihat oleh Cielle "Apa jadinya kalau saya tidak bisa melakukan hal inii?"

"Apa jadinya kalau seorang butler keluarga Phantomhive tidak bisa melakukan hal ini?"

Cielle membelalakkan matanya, kaget. Dimana dia pernah mendengar kalimat itu....

To Be Continued ~

* * *

Gue rasa ini lebih bagus dari yang dulu dulu. Please R n R (comment klo yg baca di FB)


	4. Apologize

Mohon maaf, sepertinya saya sudah membuat keributan besar disini.

Benar, cerita ini berdasarkan cerita Rebirth yang ditunjukkan oleh teman saya. Awalnya saya sedang di perpustakaan sekolah membaca komik, saya melirik ke komputer tempat teman saya sedang main FB. Ia membuka fanfiction dan meminta ijin saya untuk komentar ber-atas namakan saya. Saya dia menceritakan tentang fan fic yang baru saja dia baca. Saya jadi tertarik untuk membuat cerita yang tidak beda jauh dengan , saya membuat cerita ini, soal nama kemungkinan sekali itu kebetulan, Lilith saya ambil dari acara serial AXN 'Supernatural' Merihim dan Demous saya ambil dari google. Soal burung gagak saya sebenarnya sudah lupa tapi itu hanya berdasarkan obrolan salah seorang anak penggemar kuroshitsuji di sekolah saya adalah pencinta Sebastian dan dia meledek saya bahwa Sebastian itu hanya seekor burung mencari di wikipedia dan ternyata betul. Alur cerita memang benar mengikuti Rebirth Awalnya saya mau buat ini menjadi cerita berbahasa Inggris, tapi saya sendiri tidak sanggup menerjemahkannya. Saya ini pada dasarnya kalau membuat cerita berdasarkan dengan cerita lain. Saya ini orangnya tidak bisa membuat cerita makanya saya sering memakai ide orang lain. Untuk contoh, saya tidak sanggup menyelesaikan cerita lain karena saya tidak dapat ide. Kemungkinan besar karena saat itu tidak ada dorongan buat saya membuat cerita lagi.

Kalau begitu, saya sekali lagi mohon maaf. Saya akan membuat cerita lain sebagai gantinya.

Mohon Maaf dan Terimakasih

Carmilla


End file.
